1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards, and more particularly to a printed circuit board with even current distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components are mounted on printed circuit boards for transmitting electronic signals. Each pin of an electronic component allows for a maximum current flow. To avoid an overcurrent through a pin, engineers usually use more than one pin to divide the current.
However, current flowing through different regions of the printed circuit board are different. Pins located in the different regions may have different current values. Thus, current through the printed circuit board must be reduced to prevent damage to the pins located in the region where current is too high, which may reduce current in the low areas to less than a desirable amount. As a result, the pins of the electronic component have low service efficiency.
What is needed, is a printed circuit board which can solve the above-mentioned problem.